Happy
by Kazue Noriko
Summary: Apa yang akan Sasuke katakan jika Sakura bertanya mengenai nasibnya jika dia mati?/Bagaimana jika aku memiliki penyakit parah?/Aku akan membayar biayanya/Kalau aku... err mati?/Aku akan menguburmu di belakang rumah./Jahat!/Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu./Aku juga mencintaimu./
**Happy**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy : Kazue Noriko**

 **Warning:** **Gaje, Typo, OOC, etc**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **Hope you enjoy…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tadaimaaa."

Sakura memandang heran keadaan rumah yang sepi. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas makhluk lain yang tinggal bersamanya menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantarnya ke pasar. Tapi, ke maa dia sekarang?

"Sasuke-kun. Kau di mana?"

Dia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya meiaki tangga rumah menuju kamar tidur 'mereka'. Begitu membuka pintu, tampak sesosok makhluk sedang bergelung manja di balik selimut berwara hijau muda di atas satu-satunya kasur yang tersedia di sana. melihatnya, membuat dia menggeleg pasrah. Dia kira sasuke akan menunggunya atau bahkan membatunya membereskan rumah.

 _Kok_ , malah tidur...

Secara perlahan namun pasti, dia mencoba mendekati sang suami untuk membangunkanya. Dia julurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut pundak kiri Sasuke. menggoyangnya perlahan. Namun tak ada tanggapan.

Masih lembut. Sedikit keras.

Tetap di acuhkan.

Pelipis Sakura tampak berkedut sebal. Dia melompat ke arah kasur dan dengan kasarnya mengguncang tubuh kekar sang suami.

"SASUKE-KUN BANGUUUUN. SUDAH PAGI, JANGAN MALAS-MALAS." Sakura tampak bahagia begitu di tanggapi oleh pria itu. Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya dan memandang Sakura tajam. Dia berdiri, mengambil sebuah bantal dan guling, mengusap lembut kepala sakura. Yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau ke-

" _Ohayou_ , aku tidur di sofa." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Sakura hendak berdiri untuk mencegah niat buruk Sasuke -molor- yang entah kapan datangnya. namun sang suami keburu berbalik. "Dan janga ganggu aku."

Sakura membanting panci kotor ke dalam tempat pencucian piring dengan kasar. Matanya menyingsing tajam ke arah satu-satunya laki-laki yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan senyum kecil.

" _Sasuke_ -kun, jika kau tidak menghentikan senyum menyebalkanmu itu, akau akan-

"Akan apa?" Skak Sasuke.

"Ugh! Pokoknya berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Berjalan pelan ke arah istri merah muda-nya dan merangkul bahunya lembut. "Apa masalahmu, hm?"

Sakura balik memelototi Sasuke ganas. "Kau tanya apa masalahku?! Kau ini susah sekali di bangunkan. Apa kata dunia jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha, pria tertama di dunia, yang di gerogoti wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi, tidur seperti babi!" Cibir sakura keras.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya da melangkah ke arah meja makan di dapur. "Memang itu terdengar memalukan, ya?"

"tentu saja! Masih untung aku mau jadi istrimu."

"Oh ya? Siapa yang senang memburuku sewaktu remaja?"

"I-itu... A-a-aku.."

"Siapa gadis gulali cengeng yang bersumpah akan ikut denganku mengkhianati desa Konoha."

"Sasuke, jika kau mengingatkan aku tentang masa-masa memalukan itu, aku-

"Siapa gadis bodoh yang ikut campur dalam perkelahian antar aku dan Naruto, hm?"

"Sasuke! Aku bersumpah aku ak-

"Siapa yang meminta _baka_ -Naruto untuk membawaku kembali ke desa, siapa juga yang-

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke kini terdiam. masih degan senyum meremehkan di wajahnya. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah istrinya yang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Kedua tagan kurusnya sibuk menutupi wajah ayunya yang tampak memerah da basah.

Pria Uchiha itu duduk di sebelah sang istri dan menarik tubuh yang baginya ringan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sang wanita terlihat sedikit memberontak melepaskan diri. Tampak masih malu berhadapan apalagi berdekatan degan si bungsu Uchiha. Namun Sasuke tak menyerah. Dia kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mendegar semua gerutuan-gerutuan si merah muda dengan leluasa.

"Dasar suami kejam! Megatai aku cengeng dan bodoh."

"Pria tidak peka, rasa cintaku di anggap hanya sebatas permainan saja."

sasuke tersenyum lembut. Diangkatnya wajah basah sang istri untuk bertatapan. Di tilik-tilik Sakura memang wanita tercantik kedua setelah ibunya, pikir Sasuke. Kedua jembol besarnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut kedua belah pipi pualam yang terasa panas dengan lembut. Dan di hadiahinya sebuah kecupan kecil di masing-masing pipi.

Di pihak Sakura, dia mencoba meredam debaran jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Perlakuan lembut Sasuke benar-benar menyentuh bagian terdalam hatinya. Dia mencoba berlagak sombong di depan pria yang masih sibuk menciumi pipinya. Dia dorong pelan dada bidang di hadapannya, karena tak sanggup dengan kelakuan pria yang ia cintai. Namun si pria tampak tak mengizinkan. Terbukti dengan dia yang menarik kembali Sakura ke dalam dadaya.

"Aku..." Sasuke berbisik tepat di depan telinga Sakura. Sakura masih menunggu degan sabarnya. Namun tak ada kata-kata apapun yang terucap dari Sasuke untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Namun ia mencoba bersabar. masih dia tunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke. Hingga tiba-tiba "...mencintaimu."

Sakura melotot. "Apa?"

Sasuke tediam. Dia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang Sakura datar. Tapi Sakura kembali meringsut mendekati lelaki itu, mengguncang lengannya keras.

"Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Hn? Tidak."

"Oh ayolah, _Sasuke_ -kuuun."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Huh," Sakura megerucutkan kedua belah bibirnya sebal. Begini _nih_ , berhadapan dengan manusia es berego tinggi. Pikirnya. Namun sebuah ide konyol segera masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Si pria tampak tak peduli dan malah berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah tomat dan kembali duduk di meja makan di samping istrinya yang sedang memasang wajah bodoh.

"Kenapa kau? Menatapku sepert itu."

Tentu saja Sakura merasa kesal. Namun demi kesuksesan rencananya, dia kembali menampilkan ekspresi seperti bayi hendak menangis. " _Sasuke_ -kun."

"Hn?"

"Apa... yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memiliki penyakit mematikan?" Tanya Sakura memancing Sasuke untuk mengulangi perkataannya.

"Maka aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Kalau aku harus melakukan operasi?"

"Aku akan membayar semua biayanya."

"Kalau aku.. err mati?" Sakura nampak berhati-hati dalam berkata.

" Dan aku akan menguburmu di belakang rumah."

Sakura mendorong lengan kanan suaminya pelan. "Jahat." Ujarnya. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Dia mengharapkan perilaku romantis dari Sasuke, setidaknya sekali saja. Rasanya susah sekali. Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah tempat pencucian piring untuk membersihkan semua pekerjaan yang sempat dia tinggalkan. Mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang masih menikmati tomat dalam genggamannya. Setelah semuanya beres, dia berbalik menghadap ke aah suaminya. Yang kagetnya, entah kapan telah berdiri menjulang tepat di depannya. Nyaris membuat jantungnya jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Bisakah kau mengucap-

"Aku mencintaimu. Puas?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata hijau beningnya terkejut. "Apa?" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Pernahkah kau belajar kata lain selain 'Apa'?" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura diam-diam tersenyum. Melihat Sasuke yang berusaha membahagiakannya. Walaupun dia sempat _ngambek_ , dia tetap mencintai suaminya. Meski Sasuke terdengar ogah-ogahan mengucapkan 'cinta' tetapi di dalam hatinya, dia tulus mengucapkannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, cantik sekali. Hingga membuat Sasuke terpaku beberapa saat. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meraih tubuh yang lebih besar di depannya cepat. "Aku mencintaimu, _Sasuke_ -kun," Ucapan Sakura terdengar lucu karena benaman wajahnya dalam dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil dan balas memeluk balik tubuh Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang tersisa. Menarik erat tubuh mungil Sakura ke dadanya dan mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda yang menguarkan aroma favoritnya semenjak mereka menikah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Sasuke_ -kun." Celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba di tengah momen menyenangkan mereka.

"Ya?"

"Aku hamil."

Sakura memandang lekat wajah suaminya mencoba mengetahui ekspresi apa yang hendak dia keluarkan. "Apa... Kau senang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Namun dia menarik kembali tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Bahunya terasa bergetar pelan. Entah tertawa atau menangis bahagia. Sakura sudah menduganya. Sasuke tak mungkin akan melompat bahagia dan berteriak girang layaknya seseorang yang berhasil memenangkan sebuah perlombaan, seperti apa yang telah Baka-Naruto lakukan ketika dia mengetahui Hinata haml anak pertama mereka. Mengingatnya menyentuh hati sang wanita musim semi. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Bersyukur atas semua kebahagiaan yang _kami_ - _sama_ telah berikan kepadanya setelah semua rintangan yang ia hadapi. Sayup-sayup mendengar Sasuke membisikkan sebuah kalimat. Menghangatkan hatinya di pagi itu.

"Aku ralat perkataanku. Aku mencintai kalian. Kalian adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku akan menjaga kalian dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin erat.

"Aku tahu, _Sasuke_ -kun. Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **END**

* * *

 **Author nothes: Gyaaaa fanfic ketigaa akhirnya publish juga! Hari kedua di mana menikmati hari-hati menjadi penulis bukan pembaca xD**

 **Tapi masih bingung kalo mau di jadikan chapter, maklum pemula hahaha...**

 **Ngomong-ngomong see you all at the next story! pai paii~ *ketjubsatuasatu***


End file.
